


Apartment

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Late night mix ups





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of writers block and someone suggested this prompt to me.

Katie or Pidge as they were known as was so tired that their reading glasses couldn't help them see the computer screen.

They took another swig of coffee. It didn't help.

The screen became fuzzier and fuzzier.

Finally, they packed up.

They nearly fell over as they stumbled on the sidewalk on their way home.

Trudging up the stairs felt like climbing to heaven.

The lock on their door was broken again, so they picked it and walked inside.

When they flipped on the light, they encountered a slight problem.

This wasn't their apartment.

A half naked man walked out of what they assumed was the bedroom.

They screeched and covered their eyes. He hollered and dove behind the couch. A third person ran in from the bedroom.

"What the ... Katie!?"

"Shiro!?"

"What the hell is going on," came the muffled voice from behind the couch,"Shiro how do you know the crazy person that broke into our apartment?"

"Lance it's okay this is Katie. Matt's younger sister."

"I go by Pidge now and they/them pronouns."

Lance's head popped up from behind the couch as Pidge uncovered their eyes. 

"Nice to meet you by having you break into our apartment."


End file.
